Mistaken
by Neferteenie
Summary: /-One-Shot, DHr-/ A Masquerade Ball and mistaken identities, or so some people think.


**Disclaimer**  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Which is basically: I don't own anything except the plot!

**Mistaken**

_by Darkened Pixie

* * *

_

The air was chilly, the sky was cloudy and the ground was blanketed with a fresh coat of white snow. Hermione walked a sole path towards Hogwarts, having just returned from Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron were still there, wanting to be left alone so they could join their girlfriends, Ginny and Luna, respectively. Even though she knew she had certainly been "ditched", a smile was pasted on her face. It all had to do with the perfect costume she had found for the Masquerade Ball. She just couldn't believe her luck.

She clutched the white silk gown with velvet gold trimmings and off-white velvet cloak closer to her. The fabric caressed the amount of her skin that was exposed to the cold with its softness as it swished and swayed in the cold wind. Upon entering Hogwarts, she shook off the snow that had fallen on her and went towards her common room.

There was a fire blazing and its warmth was spread throughout the room. She was glad that she only had to share this common room with one other person. And right now, she was also glad that that one person was not here. Holding her gown to her body, she danced around the room with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips while imagining she was at the ball dancing with someone special. A blissful sigh escaped those lips as she brought herself back to reality. If only it were so.

No boy had ever seen her in _that_ way. At least that's what she thought. She thought they only saw her as a walking book, Harry's-and-Ron's sidekick, or, really, just a tagalong. It seemed no one really ever realized she was a girl. They were only reminded when she would be in the girls' dormitories or the girls' loo.

Here she was, seventeen years old, and never been snogged. She had been sure Ron or Harry would be her first; she never thought it would mean anything; it would just be a sort of experiment. But no, they just went head on into this whole snogging business, without even bothering to let her know. She 'hmph'ed at this, grabbed her things, and went to her bedroom.

Not a minute after, a blonde haired boy sauntered in through the portrait hole, his nose pointed in the air slightly, and an aristocratic air about him. He glanced around the common room before heading straight into his bedroom, several parcels clutched in his hands.

He tossed the parcels on his bed and closed the door quietly. Shrugging out of his black winter cloak, he moved towards one of the packages that had bounced onto the floor. As he opened it, it revealed a sleek looking pair of silky black pants. The boy grabbed the cloak he had dropped and the pants from the package, and hung it up in his wardrobe.

He grimaced. Pansy had asked him to the ball coming up. He had wanted to go with someone else, but it seemed that wasn't going to be an option; there weren't many others left to go with. So he had said yes to Pansy. She had mentioned that he needed to find an outfit that would match perfectly with hers. So, of course, she had bought it for him. He didn't know how she knew his measurements, and he'd rather not like to know. She scared him enough with how clingy she was. He wasn't even her fucking boyfriend; he was just plain fucking her when he needed to let some of his sexual frustrations out. He made sure to let her know that in the beginning, but it seemed she couldn't get it through her miniscule brain.

The thought of Pansy invading his space when he didn't need her made him cringe. He lay back on his bed and glared up at the ceiling as if _it_ had stuck him with the pug-faced girl named Pansy.

--------

Hermione had not seen him in a week, which was odd seeing as how they lived in the same tower and shared a common room. She could've even sworn he was avoiding her. But that would be just silly. Sure they were on friendly terms, but that didn't mean he wanted to speak with her _every_ day.

"Probably out with pug-faced Pansy." She muttered to herself, wondering what he saw in the pug-faced girl. The portrait swung open and startled her just as she was about to make a rude comment.

Piercing grey eyes swept over her and then looked her straight in the eyes. "Morning, Granger." He said giving her a nod of his head as he walked, with an aristocratic air about him, straight to his bedroom.

Hermione didn't get it. She knew Malfoy didn't speak to her much; actually he wasn't much of a speaker at all, in the first place. The only actual times he had spoken to her _before_ they had become Head Boy and Head Girl were when he was hurling insults at her. And that was also _before_ he had outgrown Crabbe and Goyle, who were found nowhere near him anymore.

She had gathered enough courage to ask him to the dance. But then he'd come waltzing in, and most of that courage had evaporated. 'You're in Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! What happened to your bravery?' She questioned herself. But how was she supposed to ask him to the ball when he was making himself so unapproachable? He was a puzzle.

Giving up for the time being, she decided on finishing her Arithmancy homework, which was due in a week. She was working so studiously that she didn't hear Draco's bedroom door open, and didn't notice that he had sat across from her, starting the same homework, until he spoke.

"You know, you've got your number chart all wrong. You've put in the wrong numbers here. See?" He questioned pointing at Hermione's paper. She glared at him, but begrudgingly checked her work. He was right.

"See!" He smirked.

"Oh, all right, Malfoy. I see. So I made a mistake, I'm only human. Don't rub it in."

"Oh, but I thought Miss Hermione Granger knew all. A walking textbook some say."

Hermione grimaced. There it was again, someone referring to her as a walking book. But at least he was talking to her again. It seemed odd when he wasn't.

"Yeah, well, I guess I've still some things to learn." She smiled, trying to ease her way into her question. "So, um, Draco, I mean Malfoy, umm..." she stammered.

Draco just smirked at her attempts.

"It seems that I've even got level-headed Granger's knickers, I mean words, in a jumble. I know, I'm just too irresistible."

Hermione fumed at this. She hated when he was overly arrogant; she had to put him in his place. Letting out a small snort and looking slightly flushed in the cheeks, she replied:

"No, you haven't and you aren't! I was just wondering, _Malfoy_...who are you going to the ball with?"

He didn't reply, but he did frown. Hermione's stomach began to form a knot, but she went on.

"Because if you're not going with anyone, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me?"

His frown deepened, and the knot in her stomach tightened. He was going to reject her, he was going to reject her, he was going to...

"I'm already going with someone." He stood abruptly and exited through the portrait hole.

'You're so stupid Hermione. Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

She slumped back in her chair feeling like she was about to cry, and she did. She didn't know why, but she did. Maybe it was because deep down she secretly had a crush on Draco Malfoy. Maybe it was because she thought he would say yes. Or maybe it was because she knew whom he was probably going with, and the thought of being rejected by him for _that_ was utterly horrible.

---------

The day for the ball was nearing. Hermione tried to get a date, but it seemed everyone was taken. She avoided Draco as much as she could. Every time he entered a room she was in, she made up an excuse and left. She knew it was childish, but she couldn't help it. Rejection hurt. She just didn't think she could handle talking to him yet, even though she wanted to.

Harry and Ron were, of course, going with Ginny and Luna. Lavender was going with Seamus, Parvati with Dean, Neville with Padma, and Hannah with Terry. Of course, each couple had asked if she had wanted to come along with them, just to be polite. But she couldn't do that. She would become the third wheel and still be alone.

A defeated sigh escaped her lips and she slumped back against the plush, velvet covered maroon couch she was sitting on. 'Maybe I should just skip the ball.' She told herself. But then she thought of the gorgeous costume she had bought, and of how much of a waste it would be if she didn't go. And a debate was started in her head. In the end, she decided she would sleep on it. After all, there were still a few more days left, so she still did have time to look for a date. Of course she knew it was wishful thinking and that all possible dates were most likely taken, but she'd rather not admit that to herself.

She dragged herself off to bed, but sleep didn't seem to want to come. So, she lay there, staring up at the dark ceiling while lying under her thick, golden comforter, her head on her pillows with red silk covers. It was late before her eyes finally began to drift, and before she heard the portrait door open and someone come in. Just as sleep over came her, her door opened softly. A soft "Good night and sweet dreams" was said, but she had not heard it. She had already gone to sleep.

The dream wisher walked back to his own room. He slumped down onto his own bed with its black sheets and silver silk covered pillows. He lay on his back, his hands clasped behind his head and a frown etched on his face; sleep was not on his mind at the moment.

At the moment he was thinking about how he'd have liked going to the ball with Hermione. It would have been _much_ better than going with Pansy. Over the past months of living together as Head Boy and Head Girl, he'd gotten to know Hermione a bit and they'd come to friendly terms. Of course, the same couldn't be said for Potty and Weasel. But that was beside the point. He'd found that Hermione _was_ as smart as everyone said, and now he could understand how she'd gotten higher marks than him in almost all subjects except Potions.

He couldn't help but remember the saddened expression he'd seen come across her face when he'd told her he was going with someone else. He wished he could take it back and tell her that he'd love to go with her. But he couldn't.

--------

The day of the ball finally arrived. The Great Hall was decorated with all kinds of shimmering decorations. Everyone was excited. That is, everyone except Hermione. She had still yet to find a date. Nevertheless, she decided she'd go with or without a date, and stun the crowd with her beautiful costume.

So, that's what she was doing now. Going without a date. She had started getting ready for the ball an hour earlier. She showered, donned her costume, tamed her hair down, and applied some natural looking make up. Now she applied the finishing touches and placed a small glittering tiara on her head.

She twirled in front of the mirror several times, smiling but still looking sad, never noticing the young man admiring her from afar.

--------

Draco stayed by the shadows, not wanting to frighten her or sadden her further. He thought she looked absolutely exquisite. And again, he wished he could have said yes to her, but it was too late now. He decided he'd ask her to dance once they got there.

Walking back into his room slowly, so as not to alert her attention, he too got ready for the ball. When he walked back out, into the common room, she was gone.

--------

As soon as he walked in, she spotted him. Her eyes roamed over his body. There he was in his silky black suit, looking as sleek as a panther, which he probably was supposed to be. And then to Hermione's horror, there _she_ was, by his side, in the same costume as herself! How could this be?

She had no date and now everyone would think she had copied Pansy's idea for her costume. And after all that time she had spent looking for the _perfect_ costume. She wished she could just disappear. Knowing that wouldn't happen anytime soon, she opted for the next best thing. Trying to blend in with the wall. That wasn't working out too well either since the walls were decorated with glittery streamers and such. It also didn't help, that once she had found a spot on the wall where there were less glittery objects, someone had asked her to dance.

She danced dance after dance until finally she just declined any boy who asked her to dance, figuring this must be there way of trying to make her feel less lonely and pathetic, and told them they should be dancing with their dates.

Looking around the room, she spotted the Head Boy again, this time dancing with his _date_. She couldn't take the display, so she turned away enough to not have a full view but still be able to glance Draco out of the corner of her eye. As the song ended, she saw Pansy leave Draco's side (for the loo she could only presume), and Draco walk towards one of his friends.

Deciding it was safe to walk around since Pansy wasn't here for people to compare costumes with, she walked towards a table with a punch bowl set on it. She had fully intended to get some punch, but then a slow song came on. And then Draco was walking towards her, and she froze.

He held out his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?" with a small half smile on his face.

She was surprised, and numbly nodded, taking his hand. She thought about the possibility that maybe he had mistaken her for Pansy, but she wasn't going to let this chance slip by.

They danced, and she was happy, forgetting everything else. She felt like they fit. When the song began to fade into another song, she looked up only to find he was looking down at her. She stared into his eyes, and realized almost too late that he was going to kiss her.

Pulling away quickly, she spoke quietly, her eyes downcast, "I think you're mistaken. You have the wrong person." Remembering that he might have thought she was Pansy when he asked her to dance.

He grinned. "I am not mistaken, _Hermione_."

She was stunned. 'He knew it was me?'

This time when Draco lowered his head to kiss her, she complied. And they stood there, in the middle of the dance floor, the Head Boy and Head Girl, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, snogging for all the school to see.

To say the school was shocked would be an understatement. But after a moment, most the students cheered, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. _House Unity_.

Draco and Hermione escaped from the ball early, and walked to their tower to spend the rest of the night _together_.

However, there was still the matter of Draco's date. When she got wind that Draco had dumped her and left with someone else, in front of the _whole school_, she had to be held back to keep from running after the couple and most likely committing some embarrassing stunt.

* * *

**A/N:**

I started writing this one-day at school when I was bored. So, what do you think? Please review and let me know.   
Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Do you think it moves too fast?


End file.
